Ratchet meets Jimmy
by shadowblade223
Summary: ratchet,clank,and jimmy face old villains from their worlds,and some other villains are included too.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet meets Jimmy

In jimmys lab he was working on a new channel of videogame portal worlds,that would lead him to videogames worlds like ratchet and clank,jak and daxter,crash bandicoot,mario,spyro,donkey kong,and others.Soon a prison planet transporter ship crashed into a moon,and out came a freed dr.nefarious with chairmen dreks new cybernetic body with his brain in it.Then nefarious shot through the videogame channel portal and flew through retroville until he met a defeated twonkie named"doom",soon nefarious talked about his world and his enemies,and then they both decided to help eachother,doom the twonkie was injured badly from being one of the twonkies defeated by jimmy neutron and his pals,dr.nefarious gave doom a dr.doom/darth vader/saiyan armored armor and a mask and then the two rebuilt chairmen drek,and they called upon 3 other villains,professor calamitus,vlad plasimus,and the junkman.

Vlad Plasimus had been defeated by the 4 heroes back in the "nicktoons unite"saga(a made up saga,but a real game,basicly all the events that happend in nicktoons unite made into a saga and umm..backed up with some cool made up info)he had escaped them and traveled to jimmys world and adapted to jimmys large bulbous 3d dimension.Then the villains all went forth and took over retroville,soon jimmy was rammed to the ground,by the old werewolf sheen,vampire libby,cindy,and carl,and frankenstein hu.The junkman teamed up with professor calamitus building a machine with the pumpkinators brain had made a dimensional resurrection portal to bring back old evil forms of jimmy and his friends.Soon jimmy was thrown into ratchets world,and ratchet held up a quackerray to his large head.

Ratchet:You!You big headed henchmen of dr.nefarious! I demand that you tell me where dr.nefarious and the other villains have gone,and what they are planning,and who this other herr...oo..is.

Clank:Ratchet dont you remember that,that big headed kid is no ordinary child,but the heroic boy genious known as jimmy neutron?

Ratchet:Oh yeah..now I remember.Youve teamed up with some great heroes jimmy,including spongebob,danny phantom,and even timmy turner and his fairy programs.

Jimmy:No time to talk..wait you think theyre fairy holograms too?Timmy actually said to me one time that they were real,but that couldnt possibly be..nevermind! Anyways 2 old enemies of mine,2 old enemies of yours,1 old enemy of danny,and lots of old evil forms of my friends have teamed up to take over retroville and steal my plans for the worlds 10 greatest super powered rockets,that have been equipped with the latest technology from different worlds,if they get their hands on them.Theyll be able to find out the secrets of almost 5 worlds per rocket,and use their old weaponary to make new adhanced weaponary that could easily defeat heroes from other worlds weapons,powers,or even fighting skills.

Ratchet:We need to call the Q force,plus maybe jak and daxter,and maybe crash and donkey kong.

Jimmy:What happend to spyro,mario,and the others?

Ratchet:Well a lot of heroes from mario and dks world plus a lot of heroes from spyro and crashs world have teamed up to defeat both leagues and armies of villains in eachothers worlds.

Jimmy:Well me might as well defeat these guys first!

Ratchet:Lets defeat nefarious and the others!

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet meets Jimmy

chapter 2

In jak and daxters world they were defeating cortex,the sorceress,gnasty gnorc,and red the evil dragon.Soon ratchet,clank,and jimmy came,and jimmy shot a glob of acid from his acidgun at red the evil dragon,and he turned into bones,then ratchet grabbed his wrench and threw reds bones at the sorceress and knocked her out,then ratchet shot plasma beams with his plasmagun and destroyed the sorceress,then cortex was punched and kicked by daxter,then daxter twisted cortexs spine and threw him to the ground,then kicked him off the edge of the cliffs they were near,then riptos magic wand was destroyed by clanks lasereyes,and clank karate chopped riptos horn off and heated it up and threw it at ripto burning him to ashes.

Then jak and daxter looked at jimmy and said hello to their old friends ratchet and clank.

jimmy:I remember when you could unlock ratchet in your 4 game jak

jak:yeah that was cool,hey your the kid that sent me the copy of my game to my portal to my headquarters.DUDE YOU ROCK! Jimmy you are like the 2nd best hero next to danny phantom,cuz timmy with his sissy magical fairy programs and sissy fairy weapons is stupid and spongebob is the 3rd best.

Jimmy:yep i gotta admit timmy does have too much of a little kid personality..anyways we need your help in gathering more heroes that are avalible jak.Crash bandicoot,crunch,coco,maybe fake crash,and umm..maybe the Q force and donkey kong too.

jak:sure thing jimmy ill call crash and his bandicoot pals here and maybe dk but he looks like hes not avalible.Oh well,here comes crash and the others now.

suddenly crash,crunch,fake crash,aku aku,and the q force with only three members appeared out of different portals.

crash:nee neee aaahhh nnnhjhjjjioio

jimmy:ok what the heck did he just say?

crunch:crash said hes ready for some action and knows the location of vlad plasmius and some other villains.

fake crash:yes i do believe we can find these old chaps and kick the snot out of them precisly very good very good indeed!

jimmy:wait i thought fake crash couldnt talk either

aku aku:hes been messing around with my potions again.

jimmy:oh well then..lets go!

they all went through a portal and found vlad plasmius and anti-cosmo,a saibaman,and an orange cell jr.

soon the orange cell jr. shot energy blasts at ratchet,and ratchet dodged them,then used his shiny glowing blades,and charged forward and cut the cell jr. in half,then the saibaman grabbed hold of ratchet and blew him up,then ratchet was damaged and was transported to the phoenix ship where he was being healed,then jak shot multiple rounds of heat waves from his raygun and sissled the saibaman to a pile of ashes.

then anti-cosmo shot multiple energy blasts,but jimmy dodged them and turned anti-cosmos head big with the grow button on his shrink-ray and anti-cosmos head blew up and his brain fell and jimmy squashed it.

then vlad plasmius grabbed jimmy and started choking him,then ratchet flew out and threw scratch the monkey and scratch attacked vlad,then helga beat vlad to a pulp and skidd rolled into a ball and sliced vlad in half and destroyed him.

then they found professor calamitus with coco,tess,and keira bound and gagged and held by the junkman,werewolf sheen,doom,frankenstein hu,and vampire cindy,libby,and carl.

then jak smashed vampire carls face in and threw him at vampire libby and vampire cindy,then shined his mystic amulet and fried them with the magical energy blast,then jimmy shrunk werewolf sheen and frankenstein hu and squashed them.

professor calamitus tried to unlock more demon versions of the heroes,but scratch shot a laser from his eye and destroyed the portals power source.

soon the three girls were shaking,and the heroes stood their ground,suddenly an old villain showed up and the heroes were shocked to see...

to be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet meets Jimmy

chapter 3

They were shocked to see the evil creature that professor calamitus,doom,and the other villains had resurrected.It was "janemba"then goku,vegeta,vegu,and ssj3 gotenks showed up.Goku and Vegeta looked at Vegu and wondered why their messed up fusion was there and why ssj3 gotenks looked like he was a teen.

ssj3 teen gotenks:am ssj3 teen gotenks from the future in dragonball gt!

goku and vegeta:were from the dbz movie 12 fusion reborn

vegu:me too!HEY! Theres the big amount of energy we felt,look its jimmy,jak,ratchet,scratch,skidd,helga,daxter,and clank!  
And the bandicoots too!

soon janemba shot a death kamehameha and destroyed fake crash,crash,and coco..then he damaged ratchet and daxter..then jak and ratchet fused into jakchet and daxter and clank fused into dalank.

the two fusions attacked janemba and used their hyper kamehamehas and damaged most of janemba,then vegu was destroyed and ssj3 teen gotenks made a 100x super ghost kamikaze attack and destroyed the rest of janemba.

then dr.nefarious escaped with professor calamitus and the junkman..and they sent mecha drek,then mecha drek was hit by jakchet and he blew up...then they all went back to jimmys lab,and knew someday theyd fight those three villains again,and the fake crash,crash,and coco died heroicly.

the end 


End file.
